An Average Bakura Morning
by The Strange Writer
Summary: One-Shot with Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura and Thief King Bakura as brothers. This is what a usual morning would be like for them


_**NOTE **__Yami Bakura is referred to as 'Yami', and shouldn't be confused with Yami Yugi, who will be called Pharaoh throughout the stories :)._

_Enjoy :)_

"Mum says you have to get out the bathroom now!" begged little Ryou Bakura hammering the bathroom door with his fist.  
>"I'm doing my fucking hair! Piss off squirt!" yelled Thief King Bakura from behind the red door.<br>"Oh come on, TK! If I have to listen to the midget's constant complaining for another 10 seconds, I'm going to blow my own nuts off!" yelled Yami Bakura knocking on the door.  
>"Hey, Yami! Why not, instead of your blowing your own off, we blow of his! If he dies of blood lose he'll certainly shut up!" Came the eldest Bakura's cackles over the sound of running water.<br>"Shut up-er! I'll tell mum!" whined Ryou, giving his visible big brother a shove.  
>"I wouldn't do that too much, midget. You're might find yourself rolling down those stairs..." Yami threatened calmly, keeping his eyes on his younger brother.<br>Ryou flinched away from him, his big green eyes staring in fright at his elder brother's pale skin. Yami's deep lilac eye's glinted evilly through his long, jagged white fringe, before softening slightly.  
>"I wouldn't throw you down the stairs you fool!" He laughed, pulling Ryou into a head lock and grabbing his chubby, rosy cheek "You my little baby brother" He sang, his voice sickly sweet "It wouldn't as fun as torturing you by tying you up and watching you cry..."<br>Ryou squealed in panic, wriggling around in his brother grip desperately.  
>"Yami... You're scaring me!" He sobbed, fidgeting even more.<br>"Ah, drop him. If you hold him any longer he'll be miserable all day!" Yawned Thief, coming out the bathroom with soaking wet white hair, dressed in only a _Deadman's Wonderland_ t-shirt and a pair of bright red boxer shorts.  
>Yami released him sadly and turned to his brother. He would really call Thief his <em>older<em> brother, thought Thief would certainly refer him to younger when it suited him, with only 11 month's age difference between them. Ryou could certainly be called the younger brother, and not just by his age gap from Yami being almost two years, but by his facial features, personality and immaturity, even though he was very polite.  
>"Nice look bro!" Yami sniggered, raising an eyebrow.<br>"You say that because I look better then you" Smirked Thief, snorting at his brother's clothes of the day.  
>Yami was dressed in black leather pants; a fashion item he'd picked off a late friend, a silk-like red shirt and a <em>The Ring<em> t-shirt.  
>"Don't know why you're like that. The pants are mine, but the top and shirt are yours" Yami said casually, running a finger through his hair and heading towards the gothic stair case.<br>"WHAT?" Roared Thief.  
>Yami stopped by the stairs and leaned on the banister, smirking at Thief.<br>"Ryou! Touzoku! Yami! breakfast..." Came the cheery voice of Takara Bakura.  
>Thief flinched slightly as his mother called him by his real name and not his nickname. It just felt so odd to be called it, even though she mostly did. That or 'Zoku'.<br>"I never got my shower..." grumbled Ryou, dodging under neither Yami's arm and mumbling "Excuse me"  
>"Take. My. Clothes off. Now" Thief said, his eyes narrowing at the lilac haired boy.<br>"Wow, bro. Never knew you were into incest! Or are just incapable of undressing yourself? Actually that still seems kind of gay-cest!" sniggered Yami.  
>"Give back my clothes... or I will strangely you until I burst you voice box and lungs and blood begins to seep out of your nose and ears..." Thief threatened harshly, slowly walking over to the slightly shorter boy.<br>Yami wasn't small in height, actually he was the third tallest in his year at school, sharing his position with the vainest boy in school- Duke Devlin, but with Thief reaching 6 foot 2 and Yami only being 5 ft 10, it was obvious which brother took more control.  
>"I said breakfast was ready boys..." Called Takara once again is a sweet voice. "THAT MEANS NOW! GET DOWN HERE!" She bellowed, her sweet motherly voice disappearing all together to be replaced with once that could be mistaken for a man's.<br>"Mama called..." Yami's smirk grew, and he began making his way slowly down the stairs, eyes still on Thief's. "following your 'mama's' orders, eh? Thought you was tough Yams... Not tough as me of course, but... Clear you're not." Thief turned away  
>"I'm tough, not stupid. It would be stupid to go against <em>her<em>..." sighed Yami, before quickly making his way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
>"Pathetic..." mumbled Thief, going back into the bathroom and grabbing a towel and beginning to towel-dry his mane.<br>"TOUZOKU!" Roared Takara.  
>"Oh second thoughts, I'm starving..."<p> 


End file.
